Lost Without You
by Adri Skywalker
Summary: Eowyn is captured by Sauron and only the One Ring can save her. So was there another motive for Faramir holding Frodo at Osgiliath? FaramirEowyn, AU. Chapter 8 PART ONE new!
1. Chapter 1

Lost Without You By Adri Type Romance/Angst/Alternate Universe Pairing Faramir/Eowyn Summary Eowyn is captured by Sauron and only the One Ring can save her. So was there another motive for Faramir holding Frodo at Osgiliath? Faramir/Eowyn, AU. Disclaimer I don't own Lord of the Rings or any of the characters, nor did I make them. I am merely a Faramir/Eowyn obsessed fangirl trying to write about them.  
  
Chapter 1 There was darkness...she couldn't see. All around her she heard Orc chatter, speaking in inaudible tongues. She tried to escape, but she couldn't. The pain was too severe. Nonetheless, she tried anyway and failed.  
  
Frustrated, Eowyn laid her head back down on the dirty stone floor. Tears sprang to her eyes. 'I am not this weak...I am a Shieldmaiden of Rohan! So why can't I get up?! Why am I even here in the first place?!'  
  
But even as she asked the question she knew the answer. It was because of love.  
  
Flashback in Osgiliath  
  
There were thousands of Orcs storming Osgiliath. Faramir, Captain of Gondor, tried his best to hold the city, but it was well known his efforts would most likely be in vain.  
  
"Fall back! Fall back to Ithilien!" Faramir cried.  
  
Faramir hung behind to ensure the last of his men got out safely. Turning he shouted one last time, "Fall back!" But as he turned the Nazgul and dragon-like creature came down toward him and hit him head on.  
  
He screamed out in pain as he felt the gaping wound in his back open. "Captain Faramir!!" One of his men cried as they turned back to get him. The voice sounded strangely feminine...  
  
"I said run, and that is an order!" Faramir barked.  
  
"I'm not leaving you!" The soldier cried.  
  
"Dernhelm, I said go! Now!" Faramir pleaded this time.  
  
Not bothering to argue back, Dernhelm picked up Faramir and put him on the horse. "Never."  
  
As Dernhelm was speeding away from the Pelennor Fields, the Nazgul came around for another pass, and this time he didn't hit, but debris managed cut Dernhelm's arm. 'He' didn't cry out though and set his sights on the forests ahead. By the time the Nazgul came around again, Dernhelm was safely within the thick forests of Ithilien.  
  
In Ithilien The wounded soldiers walked into Ithilien, defeated and morale exceptionally low. The healers came up to Dernhelm and took Faramir. "He will be all right. Thank you for rescuing him. Losing our Captain now would be a serious blow to Gondor." "I'll never leave a soldier behind. Especially not our beloved Captain." Nodding, the healers carried Faramir off.  
  
Dernhelm went to a hidden spot to change out of the armor. As Dernhelm took the helmet off, a golden blond cascade of hair spilled out. "I never want to relive this day...if I'd lost him..." Eowyn thought worriedly.  
  
She walked over and changed out of her armor, into her dress, making sure her small wound she'd gotten from the Nazgul was covered. As soon as she did, she took off after the healers that held Faramir. When she found them, Faramir was already walking around, ever the dedicated Captain. Smiling, Faramir walked up to her. "Eowyn..." He whispered her name as he took her in his arms. She hugged him back fiercely. "I heard what happened from one of the soldiers."  
  
Wincing, Faramir tried to reassure her. "It is nothing m'lady."  
  
"It is not nothing!" She began to weep. "I cannot lose you..."  
  
Faramir hugged her tighter. "You will not lose me."  
  
Unable to make herself speak an argument, she simply cried. "Eowyn...please do not cry. It pains me to see you so."  
  
"Why must your father drive you so hard?! Is he mad?!"  
  
Faramir shook his head sadly, unable to respond. Calming down, she gazed up at him. "Promise me you'll be careful from now on...today it was...too close for my comfort."  
  
Faramir laughed softly. "A scratch is too much for your comfort."  
  
Eowyn laughed, a sound she hadn't heard in awhile. "Aye."  
  
Faramir looked down at his lover, feeling blessed and for the first time in a very long time, lucky. Leaning down, he kissed Eowyn softly but passionately, making sure she knew how much he loved her. Eowyn returned the kiss with as much love and devotion as he was showing her. "I think I shall retire. Sweet dreams m'lady."  
  
Eowyn sighed. "Of course they will be because they will all be of you."  
  
Grinning, Faramir kissed her one last time and retired to his quarters, leaving a very pleased Eowyn. Lost in her thoughts she found herself wandering down near the waterfall of Henneth Annun.  
  
'How blessed am I...to be in love with the most noble man in this world?' She sighed. That had been a hard won title too...after Aragorn she was positive she wouldn't find another man as noble. 'I was very wrong...'  
  
She loved Faramir so much...why was his father pushing him so hard? Shaking her head, she silently cursed Denethor for treating him so badly. In three days, they would be  
  
returning to Osgiliath, another chance to die. If that happened...she couldn't bear it. 'I swear here and now, that I, Eowyn of Rohan will protect you Faramir son of Denethor. Death will not take you as long as there is breath in my body.' Unable to resist the lull of sleep, she returned to her quarters with renewed conviction.  
  
The next day, in Osgiliath  
  
The battle raged on for two days. The Orcs were advancing further and the Men of Gondor were barely holding their own. Eowyn - Dernhelm – stood very close to Faramir, guarding him. Every enemy that came at him she took down with her sword, and for every doubt he uttered, she whispered a prayer to the Valar.  
  
Glancing around, she surveyed the battle. Orcs were everywhere as were Men who were quickly dropping dead. He looked very bleak. But as she looked around again, she noticed the absence of something. She couldn't place it and she began to feel a warning in her heart. Something was very wrong...  
  
Snapping out of her reverie she turned to face another wave of Orcs. She tried to hold her own, but was knocked off her horse. An Orc came down at her, slashing her across her stomach. Crying out in agony she turned and drove her sword into the offending Orc.  
  
"Faramir...I-"  
  
Stopping abruptly, her heart sank. Faramir wasn't next to her. Running she tried and locate him. 'At least the Nazgul isn't around...' She felt her body go cold. The Nazgul wasn't around and neither was Faramir. Beginning to really worry, she ran to where Faramir was last spotted.  
  
And there he was, bloody and weak.  
  
"FARAMIR!!" She cried running to him and wrapping him in a fierce hug.  
  
"Dernhelm?..." He was so weak...  
  
Sobbing, Eowyn choked on her words. "No...it's me..."  
  
"Eowyn..." He smiled as much as he could without being in a lot of pain. He should've known...  
  
Her instincts had been right. The Nazgul poison was already beginning to take hold of Faramir. Tears flowing, she bent down and kissed him. "I am so sorry...I was not there to protect you."  
  
"It's not your fault..."  
  
She shook her head. "You are getting out of here! Take my horse to Minas Tirith. Make for the Houses of Healing."  
  
"What about you?!"  
  
She smiled bravely. "I will be fine." She said while she was helping Faramir up. Before succumbing to darkness, he managed "I love you."  
  
"I love you..." She whispered back.  
  
She watched the horse speed away. 'May the grace of the Valar protect you...' Suddenly she felt a sharp pain in her back. Turning, she saw the Nazgul approaching her. She'd been shot. With a Nazgul poison arrow. The world began to go blurry. She tried to stand and fight, but the pain was too much and the poison was too strong. She sank to the ground almost staying conscious long enough to feel her being swept away by dragon creature's claws.  
  
End Flashback  
  
And now she was trapped. In the dungeons of Minas Morgul. 'Oh Faramir, I'm sorry...'  
  
In Ithilien, after returning from Minas Tirith  
  
"Captain Faramir. It is good to see you alive and well. When we saw the Nazgul poison wounds, we feared the worst. By the skills of Lord Thorongil you're finally on the mend."  
  
"Thank you." He looked around. "Where is Eowyn?"  
  
The soldier's face went blank. Faramir felt his heart sink to his feet. "Where is she?"  
  
"Mi' Lord, she's been taken by the Nazgul."  
  
Faramir went cold all over. Eowyn...in Mordor? The thought chilled him to his very core and for a moment he couldn't breathe. Who knows what they were doing to her...  
  
"We have to get her back!"  
  
"We cannot M'Lord, Osgiliath takes priority. You cannot just walk into Mordor."  
  
Faramir was shaking his head in frustration and he looked on the edge of tears.  
  
"M' Lord please be rational about this-" The soldier was interrupted by another.  
  
"Captain Faramir, we have just caught two Orc spies."  
  
Nodding angrily, he walked out to where the captives were being held. To his surprise, they were very small. "My men tell me you are Orc spies."  
  
One of the Halflings spoke up. "Now wait just a minute!"  
  
"If you are not spies then who are you?" He spoke impatiently.  
  
The Halflings were silent.  
  
"Speak!"  
  
"We're Hobbits of the shire..."  
  
Faramir listened to them half-heartedly until he heard his brother's name. He felt like an arrow pierced his already wounded heart. "You are a friend of Boromir?"  
  
The calm Halfling spoke softly. "Yes...for my part."  
  
Faramir held back tears. "It would grieve you then to learn he is dead." The Halfling seem shocked. Faramir swallowed hard. " Night oft brings news to near kindred...he was my brother."  
  
Later that night Faramir stormed into a small, secluded cavern. A very disheveled creature was there as a captive, muttering something about his precious. He didn't have time for this. Every moment they wasted, was another moment Eowyn suffered. Walking up to the creature, he asked angrily, "Where are you leading them? Answer me!"  
  
The creature began to seemingly talk to itself. The other Men in the cavern seemed to look at the creature like he was incredibly strange, but Faramir was intrigued. If it was what he thought it was...and if this really was the creature he'd been told about...  
  
"What did they steal?"  
  
"MY PRECIOUS!!" The creature screamed at him. That confirmed it. This was Gollum...which meant the One Ring was near by.  
  
Almost running, Faramir drew his sword and approached the Halflings. "So this is the answer to all he riddles...here in the wild I have you...two halflings and a host of Men at my call...and the Ring of Power within my grasp."  
  
'Faramir...I know you're listening...*Mordor speech* I can give you all the power you need...you can save her...'  
  
Faramir looked as though he would advance on the ringbearing Halfling anytime. "Stop it!" Cried the other Halfling. "Don't you understand?! He has to destroy it! Please...it's such a burden. Will you not help him?"  
  
'Do not listen to him...You can save Gondor...and save her...'  
  
"The ring will go to Gondor." 


	2. Chapter 2

****

Lost Without You

By Adri 

****

Type Romance/Angst/Alternate Universe

****

Pairing Faramir/Eowyn

****

Summary Eowyn is captured by Sauron and only the One Ring can save her. So was there another motive for Faramir holding Frodo at Osgiliath? Faramir/Eowyn, AU.

****

Disclaimer I don't own Lord of the Rings or any of the characters, nor did I make them. I am merely a Faramir/Eowyn obsessed fangirl trying to write about them.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed, I enjoyed reading them :) As for DianaBananna's question, I had to put Eowyn with Faramir at that point because the capture at Osgiliath came before Faramir knew Eowyn. As to why a Nazgul would capture Eowyn...I guess to get to Faramir so he would be preoccupied and Gondor would fall more easily...I don't really know but I think that's what I was thinking XD. Thanks for asking :)

****

Chapter 2

It was cold and windy, and looked as though it would rain any time, which added to the already gloomy feelings of the Ithilien rangers heading for Osgiliath. 

"Look Osgiliath burns..." a ranger suddenly pointed out.

All eyes turned to the burning ruins. A feeling of helplessness came over the Men. "The ring won't save Gondor. It has only the power to destroy! Please...let me go..." the ringbearing halfling pleaded to Faramir.

Faramir's eyes held a look of determination. _'I can't...Eowyn is depending on me...I won't give this chance up...' _Frodo looked up into the Man's eyes and was startled by what he saw. There was courage, and dedication, but no lust for power. No it was...longing and worry? But for what?

"You seek something else besides power?" the halfling inquired.

"It concerns you not."

"Please...this can't be the only way...let me help you!"

Faramir didn't look at him.

"Can you not tell me?"

Faramir sighed. His heart was moved by the pity and compassion he saw in the halfling. "I...I wish to save someone who is beloved to me. She...was captured by a servant of Sauron. I intend to use the Ring of Power to save her." The off look returned to his eyes and he gazed at Frodo. "You will give the ring to me."

Frodo shook his head."Faramir! You mustn't use it! You must let me go!"

__

In Osgiliath

For the first time since his wound Faramir was back in Osgiliath. And the situation wasn't improved much. A tall man approached him.

"Captain Faramir! They've taken the Eastern shore! By nightfall we'll be overrun."

Faramir shook his head. The situation got worse everyday. If they were overrun, there'd be dire consequences...including the capture of the ring.

__

'They'll be safer in Minas Tirith...my father will see to it. And maybe finally I'll earn some respect.'

"Take them to my father...tell him Faramir sends a mighty gift. A weapon that will change our fortunes in this war."

Sam turned around violently his voice full of anger and warning. "You want to know what happened to your brother?! You want to know why he died?! He tried to take the ring from Frodo! After swearing an oath to protect him, he tried to kill him! The ring drove your brother mad!"

__

'Maybe so…but I know Boromir was never in love.'

Faramir looked down at Frodo. He saw something in the hobbit vanish and something more sinister take its place. Frodo's eerie voice spoke. "They're here...they've come."

"Nazgul!! Take cover!" Faramir turned and quickly pulled the hobbits to shelter. "Keep out of sight." _'They've already taken Eowyn. They won't take my last best chance at saving her.'_

Running quickly, he tried to find a clear spot to shoot. He looked around and saw the Nazgul was bending over as if trying to reach. But for what?

"NO!!"

Frodo was _handing_ the ring to the Wraith…

Tears began to well up in his eyes. No living man could slay a Nazgul…no one could fight it off and the ring would be taken. _'Eowyn…I'm sorry…I've failed you…'_

Suddenly out of nowhere, the other halfling came running up the stairs, and to Faramir's relief, pulled Frodo away from the Nazgul. Seeing opportunity, he quickly got out an arrow. _'For Eowyn…and for Gondor.' _He shot the dragon squarely in the chest causing the creature to scream in pain and fly away. It was only a small victory though, and a new wave of despair flooded through him. As he looked at the retreating Wraith, he realized he'd never be able to save Eowyn…or Gondor for that matter. He was only one Man, and Sauron's servants were too powerful even if he made it past the endless ocean of Orcs behind the Black Gate. Slowly walking back to where the halflings stood, he began to let the tears flow freely, caring not that he was in the sight of many. _'Maybe I'm meant to be alone. Mother, Boromir, now Eowyn…and I can't even defend my own country. Father's right to have valued Boromir more than I…'_

When the halflings finally stood in front of him again, he looked down upon them, half-heartedly listening to Sam's speech. As he did though, he heard something that broke down the walls of his reverie. 

"…even darkness must pass…a new day will come. And when it does the sun will shine out the clearer…those are the stories that stay with you, that mean something…even if you're too small to understand. But I think Mr. Frodo, I do understand. The folk in those stories…had lots of chances of turning back only they didn't. Because they were holding on to something…"

Frodo looked ready to give up. "What are we holding onto Sam?"

A voice welled up inside Faramir. _'And you…you're holding onto something as well. Your heart.'_

Sam however, wasn't letting Frodo give up. "That there's some good in this world…and it's worth fighting for."

__

'And Eowyn…she's worth fighting for.'

A renewed conviction flowed through Faramir. _'Hold on Eowyn…I won't give up on you. I'm coming.' _By this time both halflings were in tears, silently gazing at one another, a resigned nature about them. They both looked apprehensive at Faramir's approach, as if he would strike them down any time. But Faramir simply kneeled down and looked Frodo in the eye. "I think at last, we understand one another Frodo Baggins."

The tall Man from earlier approached him. "You know the laws of our country…the laws of your father. If you let them go your life will be forfeit."

Faramir looked sad, but determined. _'Yes it will be forfeit…but not because of my father. Because I am going to save the one I love…or die trying. I'm going to Mordor.' _

"Then it is forfeit. Now, release them."

The Men quickly complied to their Captain's request. Frodo looked relieved. Sam's face was written with an impatient look that said, "You heard him! Get off me!"

A few minutes later, the hobbits arrived at the exit gate of Osgiliath. "Well Mr. Frodo…I guess its time to be going."

"Yes…it is." Frodo's quiet voice replied. The hobbits barely took two steps forward when they turned at the sound of a horse galloping. It was Faramir.

"Wait!"

"Now what do you suppose he wants?" Sam wondered quietly aloud.

Faramir dismounted, and Sam noticed he looked quite well prepared…for a long journey. Faramir approached Frodo. "I'm coming with you."

"Not wait just a minute!" came Sam's objection. "After trying to steal the ring you think we're going to trust you?" 

There was no challenge from Faramir. Only, "Please…I must."

Sam was about to object again, when Frodo spoke up. "Let him come with us."

"But Mr. Frodo…what business does he have coming along? Who's to say he won't try and steal the ring again?"

Frodo gave a small smile to Faramir. "He won't…he's fighting for something much more valuable."

Sam still looked skeptical. "Like what Mr. Frodo?"

Frodo turned toward the direction of Mordor. "His heart."

- - - - - - - 

More soon =) Again I apologize for the huge AU, this plot line is just my insane imagination. Please continue to review, they really help with inspiration! 

__


	3. Chapter 3

Lost Without You By Adri Category Romance/Angst/Alternate Universe Pairing Faramir/Eowyn Summary When Eowyn is captured by Sauron, only the One Ring can save her. So was there another motive for Faramir holding Frodo at Osgiliath? Disclaimer Please refer to previous chapters, standard disclaimer applies. Notes/Questions Thank you to everyone who everyone who reviewed last time!! :) I'm sorry for the huge delay. Anyway, I've noticed there's a lot of confusion. Alternate Universe stories simply mean the story does not follow the storyline of the book and/or movie exactly, and some of it is made up by me. And second, I am basing a lot of this story off of the movie version because it serves my plot better. However, I am planning to insert the book excerpts too (Houses of Healing *wink*) And I know Faramir doesn't know Eowyn during Two Towers. But that's the way it has to be if I want to write this storyline because Faramir meets Frodo during the Two Towers not Return of the King. Anyway, I am really sorry for confusing you, I hope you're enjoying it anyway!  
  
Chapter 3 Evening, near the mountains underneath Cirith Ungol *Faramir is dreaming* Panic gripped Faramir as he and his beloved Eowyn ran on an open plain across Mordor. The creature Gollum had betrayed him, and now every Orc in Mordor was chasing after them. It was raining and thunder sounded in the distance. There was nowhere to run or hide, and Faramir felt the constant watch of the great eye on his back.  
  
"Ah!" Eowyn yelped as she fell over her dress into a puddle of water. Her dress was ragged and torn, and there were large spots of blood all over her body from where she'd been injured. Faramir quickly turned to help her up. "I can't...Faramir...my body is broken...it won't move."  
  
Faramir's eyes began to fill with tears. "I won't leave you. Please you must try..."  
  
Eowyn smiled sadly. "If only I could. I'm so sorry..."  
  
"Eowyn..."  
  
The lovers quickly turned their heads toward the rapidly approaching Orcs. Alarm flooded Eowyn's voice. "Please...go...I'm not afraid to die. You can still make it."  
  
Faramir mustered half a smile. "I won't leave you. If I am to meet my end, there's no one I'd rather die beside." Bending down, Faramir kissed her passionately for the last time.  
  
Parting, the couple turned their attention to the Orcs, who aimed with their bows and arrows. Looking into each other's eyes one last time, they both shed tears.  
  
And fell to the ground, struck.  
  
Faramir glanced weakly at Eowyn whose tears glistened by the light of lightning. But her eyes paled and held no light- only darkness. With his expiring breath, Faramir whispered "Eowyn I'm sorry...I failed you. I love you..." before submitting himself to death.  
  
*End Faramir's dream* Screaming, Faramir woke up to the puzzled face of Sam, who was cooking something.  
  
"Captain Faramir?" Sam asked with concern.  
  
Breathing a sigh of relief, Faramir smiled at the hobbit's kindness. "It was only dream Master Gamgee."  
  
"Are you sure sir? You look really pale."  
  
Faramir nodded kindly. "All right if you're sure. But I'm still confused Captain Faramir...why would you want to go with us?"  
  
Faramir sighed. "The...the one I love is being held captive by Sauron. I had hoped to use the Ring to save her. But my grief blinded me. Normally I wouldn't have picked up the Ring if it had been lying by the wayside. But the thought of her being in the hands of the most evil force in the world was too much to bear. Now I see the only way is to try and rescue her."  
  
"Aye sir. I understand. I'm sure she's okay...and I'm sorry if I spoke harshly earlier."  
  
"No harm done Master Gamgee. I must thank you. You're the one who gave me back my sanity."  
  
"Glad to help." Sam replied smiling.  
  
"Well Master Gamgee, I am going to take some time alone."  
  
All right sir. Take care." - - - - - - - "Filthy sneaky little thieves. They stole it from us precious! Kill them we must. You know what to do..."  
  
"But the fat one, he knows! And the tall one..."  
  
"Yes the tall one is trouble precious. Kill him we must."  
  
"But he's bigger than us precious! A shiny sword he has and much strength. Kill us he will- he's tried! He hates us!"  
  
"You must drive him away precious. A threat to you he is. The woman is his weakness precious."  
  
Yes, yes!! That's it precious! Gollum!" - - - - - - - The haunted city, on the vertical stairs  
  
They were tired. Wearied by lack of sleep and constant worry of enemy encounter. The hobbits were especially scared for Faramir, who grew deathly pale and quiet from his despair.  
  
"How are you Captain Faramir?"  
  
Faramir looked at Sam, his eyes glittering with sadness, hauntingly enhanced by the eerie green glow of the haunted city. "I'm fine Master Gamgee."  
  
"I'm begging your pardon sir but I don't think you are....ever since you woke from your nightmare you've been terribly distant."  
  
"It's all right Sam. Really. Let's just get to Mordor..."  
  
Sam nodded and looked around for Frodo, but he was no where to be found. "Mr. Frodo?!"  
  
Turning, he quickly glanced behind Faramir to see Frodo heading the opposite direction- into the haunted city. "NO!"  
  
For a moment, Gollum and Faramir looked confused but they too soon realized what was happening and ran straight for Frodo.  
  
Faramir, having the most strength, attempted to hold the frightened hobbit back. Frodo began to panic. "It's calling to me..." In a great effort Faramir pulled the hobbit out of the Ring's gravitational pull back out of sight in the rocks. But suddenly, the company froze in fear- the doors were opening.  
  
The Witch King had arrived.  
  
Faramir's heart cried out with every dark emotion known to a living being. His eyes welled with tears for the sadness and worry he felt for Eowyn, and at the same time blazed with anger. This creature had ripped his heart from his chest and killed his people mercilessly. His destiny was a bunch of tangled threads, and the Witch King seemed to be the one weaving it.  
  
Faramir turned toward Sam. "Sam, take good care of Frodo."  
  
"Where are you going?!"  
  
But before he could answer Faramir was already climbing the rocks near where the Witch King and his dragon creature were standing.  
  
'The attack is starting...it won't be long now. I may not be able to defend my people...but I can give Frodo and Sam a chance to go by those Orcs unnoticed.'  
  
There was no way to reach the Nazgul directly without getting caught- he would have to shoot with an arrow. Taking one out of his gear, he carefully aimed. But as he stared at the horrifying creature, he froze.  
  
*Mordor Speech, Sauron's Voice* 'Admit it...you're just taking your revenge...no living man can defeat a Nazgul, you know this. Why not take the ring from the halfling?'  
  
Faramir turned slowly back to where Frodo climbed up the stairs. It would be so easy...he was bigger and stronger than Frodo...why not take the ring?  
  
'Because you know what would happen if you did. The world would fall...and you'd never see Eowyn again.'  
  
*Mordor Speech, Sauron's Voice* 'You could rule this world...with a mere extension of your hand. I have your heart...you could be together forever...I could give you everlasting life...'  
  
Despair flooded Faramir. He wanted nothing more than to spend a blissful eternity with his beloved. But he doubted he would find any bliss in Mordor, a place of fire, death, and despair. And he didn't to rule the world...he only wanted to save...his heart.  
  
"Never." Faramir stated firmly to Sauron.  
  
He aimed...'For Eowyn...and my people.'  
  
The arrow flew right into the Nazgul's heart. Faramir smiled triumphantly, but only briefly, as he knew he couldn't kill the creature and probably only wounded it. Turning, he quickly climbed up the mountain, his elvish blood lending to his speed and agility. He left behind the piercing screams of an angry Nazgul and the deep roaring chant of hot tempered Orcs.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Sufficiently out of sight, Faramir stopped. He was probably ahead of the hobbits now because of his longer strides, so he would wait.  
  
He looked up at the crystal clear sky, the deep midnight blue and silver stars twinkling in the distance. A sudden ache grasped Faramir's heart. Looking at the beautiful night skies, he fleetingly thought about the starry mantle he gave to Eowyn when she was cold and how amazingly beautiful she looked in it. Tears formed in his eyes and he allowed himself to mutter aloud, "Oh Eowyn...what are they doing to you?"  
  
"Not good things, not good things at all." He heard a mocking voice behind him call. Faramir turned- it was Gollum.  
  
"Torture her they will...hurt her, make her cry out in pain..." Gollum laughed. "Poor defenseless preciousss, there's nothing you can do."  
  
"You miserable monster." Faramir growled, venom dripping from his words.  
  
"It's true...and when the time comes you won't be able to stop them from killing her...poor poor big one, helpless as can be." Gollum laughed again, not bothering to hide his delight on how he was torturing the Man.  
  
Unable to hold back his anger, Faramir threw himself at Gollum, his bare hands circling his neck.  
  
"Stop it!" Frodo tried to pry Faramir off the wretched creature, but Faramir was too angry.  
  
"Leave him alone!"  
  
"Smeagol did nothing! Tall one ask question, Smeagol answer! Not Smeagol's fault tall one not like the answer!"  
  
At last, Faramir released his hold on Gollum. "Yes and you did not bother to contain your excitement at the fact you were tormenting me!"  
  
Gollum continued to act hurt, Frodo rushing to his side. "It's all right Smeagol..." Then Frodo stood up. "Tis sad really...I all ready had to send Sam away while we were waiting for you..." Tears welled up in Frodo's eyes at the thought of having to turn his best friend away. "He was accusing Smeagol of things untrue...and now you're trying to kill him...you and Sam have been against him from the start, never giving him a chance."  
  
Faramir stared at Frodo incredulously. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. Surely he didn't buy into the miserable creature's lies? But as he looked on at Gollum and saw the wicked sneers upon his face, he realized it wasn't Frodo's fault at all.  
  
Frodo sighed sadly. "Captain Faramir...I'm sorry...but I think it's best if you leave us."  
  
Faramir nodded his head. As Frodo turned away Faramir couldn't help but wonder.  
  
Helplessly, he once again turned to the stars for comfort.  
  
'Oh Valar...what do I do now?'  
  
- - - - - - - I'm really sorry for the huge delay, I hope I made up for it with a huge action packed chapter :D I'm also thinking of taking this story to an awards competition sometime, maybe build a fanlisting for it (no I'm not shallow, just really proud of my story ;) ), what do you guys think? I really hope you're enjoying it, I promise the next update won't be nearly so long. Thanks for reading! - Adri 


	4. Chapter 4

****

Lost Without You

By Adri

****

Category Romance/Angst/Alternate Universe

****

Pairing Faramir/Eowyn

****

Summary When Eowyn is captured by Sauron, only the One Ring can save her. So was there another motive for Faramir holding Frodo at Osgiliath?

****

Disclaimer Please refer to previous chapters, standard disclaimer applies

****

Notes/Questions Once again I'm sorry for the delay, but I'm still here! Thank you everyone for reviewing and being patient with me! =D And also special thanks to Arahiril and Telhyandowen for their comments especially. Plot pointers are always welcome (Arahiril) and in fact they help me a great deal when I get writer's block and thanks to her I actually could write this chapter. So you may thank her =D! And thank you for an actual piece of constructive criticism because you're right; Frodo shouldn't be so nonchalant when he sends his best friend away. I had wondered about that myself, so I think I will change that section later. So thank you very much =D Also note this chapter is very AU in places. And I have put up three chapters and if you review, please review them all so I know if I need to change things or not. Thanks!

****

Chapter 4

__

*Orc Chatter, in Minas Morgul*

"So what are we going to do with her?" a random Orc asked.

"Just leave her. She don't got long to live anyway. She got hit by a Nazgul poison arrow. No one has survived a Nazgul's poison. There's no point in her surviving anyway after the war's started." 

Eowyn opened her eyes slightly, barely being able to do so. Her head was pulsing with pain and her vision was blurry. She strained to listen to the chatter around her.

The other Orc laughed. "Minas Tirith will fall and the time of the Orc will begin."

Fear gripped Eowyn. As soon as she'd heard 'Minas Tirith' she immediately thought of Faramir. And she knew being a man and the Steward's son he'd be called to the battle and most likely killed. A tear slid down her cheek and despair flooded her. The Orc was right- there was no point in her living. 

Suddenly a large intimidating Orc burst into the chamber carrying a small…human? No- it couldn't be a human. She noticed pointed ears and hairy feet and if it was human, its size would've meant it was a child. A halfling? In Mordor?

The Orc laid Frodo next to Eowyn and began searching his belongings. She couldn't see what happened next, and she began to lose consciousness. Being unable to stay awake, she slipped back into the darkness where her worst fears claimed her in nightmares.

__

*Minas Tirith, the throne room*

Faramir stood in front of his father listening to him absentmindedly. After all, why would he want to actually listen to him, when every word out of his father's mouth was belittling him for losing the ring and running away to Mordor? He didn't need to hear them, he was miserable enough. 

Instead, he focused on the halfling standing near his father. A sudden guilt gripped Faramir. How was Frodo doing? Was he…dead? He never should've left him with that…miserable thing no matter how mad Frodo was at him. And what of Eowyn? The guilt that welled up within him was almost too much. He felt like he'd abandoned her. Tears finally found themselves in his eyes. And suddenly his father's words snared his attention.

"I do not think we should abandon the outer defenses so lightly."

Faramir tried to bring some sense to his father. "My lord, Osgiliath is overrun. And not only that he can better afford to lose a host than we can to lose a company."

Denethor's face was unmoved. "Much must be risked in war. I will not yield the river and Pelennor unfought- Is there a captain here who still has the courage to do his lord's will?"

Faramir stood stunned, as if struck. "I know now…you wish that I had died and Boromir had lived."

Denethor wouldn't look at his son. "Yes…I wish that."

If Faramir had any will left to live, his father just killed it. Eowyn was gone, his father hated him, and his country was going to be destroyed. What did he have to live for now? "Since you are robbed of Boromir, I will do what I can in his stead. But if I should return father…think better of me."

"That all depends on the manner of your return."

Faramir shook his head sadly, and rapidly left the throne room, being unable to bare any more. Arriving at the armory, he tried to turn back into the confident captain that his men knew and loved. If they saw him in his state, their morale would take a sharp dive downward and that was no way to win an impossible war. As soon as his troops went away to get ready, he hung his head sadly and sought his own armor.

*Later that day*

Faramir took a deep breath and mounted his horse and signaled for his troops to move out. 

"Faramir!"

Faramir turned around quickly. It was Sam.

"Captain Faramir!" Sam panted. 

"What are doing here Sam? A war is no place for a halfling."

"Sir, what are you doing? Eowyn needs you! You can't just leave her! If you go, you'll be killed and she'll die!"

Faramir shook his head sadly. "War will make corpses of us all Master Gamgee. I'm sorry." Faramir turned his horse toward the gate. 

Sam began to cry. "Wait please! You can't just leave her…"

Faramir tried hard not to listen lest he lose his mind and not be able to fight. "I'm sorry Sam…Eowyn…" He whispered.

"Faramir!" Another voice cried. It was Gandalf.

"Your father's will has turned to madness. Don't throw away your life so rationally. You will be needed for things other than war."

"Where does my allegiance lie if not here?" Faramir sped ahead and out the gate, not being able to bear hearing any more.

"Your father loves you Faramir…he will remember it before the end."

But Faramir was already gone. As he and his company sped toward the Orc ridden Osgiliath, Faramir got into his war mindset. _"For Gondor…and for Eowyn."_

The Orcs took aim. 

__

"For Middle Earth."

And fired. And all breath left Faramir's body…and he fell to the ground, stricken by arrows.


	5. Chapter 5

****

Lost Without You

By Adri

****

Category Romance/Angst/Alternate Universe

****

Pairing Faramir/Eowyn

****

Summary When Eowyn is captured by Sauron, only the One Ring can save her. So was there another motive for Faramir holding Frodo at Osgiliath?

****

Disclaimer Please refer to previous chapters, standard disclaimer applies

****

Notes/Questions I felt so ambitious (and guilty for the huge delays ^^; ) I wrote Chapter 5 and 6 too! So…please enjoy!

****

Chapter 5

__

*In Minas Morgul*

Frodo awoke with a jolt suddenly alert, looking around for Shelob…and Gollum. Guilt and anger welled up inside Frodo. _"Oh Sam I'm so sorry…you tried to warn me and I refused to see. And now look at me." _Tears began to fall freely from his eyes. 

Suddenly he heard a faint moan…and it was female. _"That's no Orc…" _He rolled over and saw a beautiful maiden, bloody and dirty, and crying in her sleep. "Faramir…" She muttered faintly. 

And it dawned on him. _"This must be who Faramir was searching for!" _Frodo saw almost instantly why Faramir was so in love with her. There was something very strong about her like steel, but also something very delicate about her, like a morning of pale spring that was not yet come to womanhood. Her beauty was also extraordinary, and if it weren't for the fact Frodo knew that she was human, he would have thought her an elf.

Rising, he shook her lightly. "Eowyn wake up…"

But she made no movement. The poison's hold on her was too strong. But it seemed to Frodo as if she was trying to wake up and call out, but she couldn't. Frodo's heart went out to her. "Please wake up…"

Suddenly, he heard loud footsteps coming up the stairs. Fearing it might be Orcs, he instinctively reached for the ring around his neck- or would have it would have been there. _"The ring is gone!!" _

Panic, guilt, fear, shame…Frodo felt them all. He'd failed and the world was going to fall. And Frodo could do nothing but bury his head in shame.

"Mr. Frodo!!"

Frodo looked up. It was Sam. "Sam!! Oh Sam I'm sorry…"

Sam shook his head. "It's alright Mr. Frodo."

"But it isn't Sam…they've taken the ring! It's over!"

Sam smiled. "I beg your pardon sir but they haven't." Sam reached into his pocket and took out the ring and reluctantly handing it to Frodo, feeling weary of what it was doing to his Master.

Sam's smile quickly faded as he laid his eyes on Eowyn. "Who's that?"

"That's Eowyn, Sam. That's who Faramir was searching for. Where is he? We need to tell him we've found her!"

Sam's face was quickly covered with sadness. "I fear he's dead sir. His father sent him out on an impossible errand. An errand not even the son of the Steward could survive." Sam said quietly.

Guilt once again crept up on Frodo. "I should never have sent him away."

"It's not your fault Mr. Frodo."

"But it is…if I had only listened to you…now I've hurt the bond between us, and ruined others lives." He buried his head in shame. "I'm so sorry…"

"You couldn't hurt me Mr. Frodo. I know it was that Gollum. And Faramir…well he knew it too. He's a smart one…and a courageous one." He looked sadly toward Eowyn. "Poor girl…I'd hate to be there when she wakes up and finds out she's alone."

Frodo still looked slightly guilty. "At least…at least we can make it up to him by saving Eowyn. Let's get her out of here Sam. We owe that much to him. And then…we can finish our task."

"Aye." The hobbits struggled to pick her up being that she was twice their size as they struggled to escape the darkness of Minas Morgul.

__

*On the plains of Mordor*

Sam and Frodo laid Eowyn gently down, panting. "Why…do humans have…to be…bigger than us? Do they just eat all day?" Sam breathed.

Frodo smiled slightly at Sam's attempt at humor. "It's just the way of things I guess."

Sam climbed up onto a rock to try and get a look around, and he didn't like what he saw. It was a host of Orcs coming their way and-

"Mr. Frodo get down!!"

Frodo turned rapidly to see that the Great Eye had spotted them. Mustering as much strength as he could he tried to carry Eowyn to safety. But to no avail. Frodo began to panic as the Orcs came closer. He couldn't run- having to carry Eowyn would slow him and he'd never hide in time. His elvish cloak had been taken by the Orcs. He had no choice.

Frodo's mind was racing. The only way to hide from the Orcs was to put the ring on. It wouldn't hide him from the Eye, but the Orcs couldn't find him. But the ring would hide only one person. He would have to put the ring on Eowyn.

Frodo tensed. _"NO! The ring is mine!" _He thought angrily. _"And besides, she's a human she'll probably just try to take it for herself!"_

"Faramir…" Eowyn moaned in her sleep.

Hearing the desperate maiden's voice, Frodo softened. She was poisoned, sad, and alone and on the verge of dying. She didn't deserve this fate. And besides, she couldn't take the ring even if she wanted. Whispering a silent prayer in hopes that she could be spared from being addicted to the ring, he took the ring from his neck and put it on her finger. 

Just in time enough for Frodo to run for safety.

__

"Please be alright Eowyn…"


	6. Chapter 6

Lost Without You By Adri Category Romance/Angst/Alternate Universe Pairing Faramir/Eowyn Summary When Eowyn is captured by Sauron, only the One Ring can save her. So was there another motive for Faramir holding Frodo at Osgiliath? Disclaimer Please refer to previous chapters, standard disclaimer applies Notes/Questions I really love this chapter, it is by far my favorite. It's the climax so to speak. It starts like Chapter 4 but it isn't the same. Also the timing is way off here, so please forgive me for that. Also, I put the scene with Eowyn in the Houses of Healing right before the Battle of the Pelennor, so Faramir isn't in there yet and no one knows that he's still alive yet. The Faramir/Eowyn Houses of Healing scene is coming, trust me ;) And Faramir's not dead, so put away the torches and pitchforks! Enjoy!  
  
Chapter 6 *In Eowyn's dream*  
  
She and Faramir were running across the barren plains of Mordor, trying desperately to escape the gaze of Sauron's eye and the grip of every Orc in Mordor. There was nowhere to hide or run and the thunder and lightning gave them away.  
  
In too much pain to run anymore, Eowyn screamed and fell. Faramir knelt by her side trying to help her up. But Eowyn's body wouldn't let her. "I can't...Faramir...my body is broken...it won't move."  
  
Tears fell from Faramir's eyes. "Please you must...I won't leave you."  
  
Eowyn smiled sadly. "If only I could. I'm so sorry..."  
  
The lovers quickly turned their heads toward the rapidly approaching Orcs. Alarm flooded Eowyn's voice. "Please...go...I'm not afraid to die. You can still make it."  
  
Faramir tried to speak, but the words wouldn't come. He looked down at Eowyn, bewildered by her beauty even though she was bloody and dirty. The light was fading from her eyes and her face was moist with tears. Faramir began to cry even harder as he thought of the future they would never share. Their wedding day...the sound of their children running through the halls laughing...the many kisses and embraces they would miss. Looking down at his beloved once more, a new resolve flooded through him. "It won't end like this. Our future may almost be gone, but it is not lost."  
  
With a mighty effort he stood up and carried Eowyn in his arms while running. Eowyn was too weak to protest, and cried at the thought that Faramir loved her and wouldn't leave her. No one had ever been so willing to die for her. But as she looked behind them at the endless ocean of Orcs she knew they wouldn't make it. "Faramir...it is no use..."  
  
But as she looked up she saw what Faramir was heading for- a path that would lead them out of Mordor and out of the sight of the Orcs. But the Orcs were so close they could kill them at any moment. They were so close...Eowyn closed her eyes tightly as she was prepared to be shot...  
  
But she wasn't. When at last she opened her eyes again, she saw sunlight through the green forest treetops and heard the sounds of birds singing, as she lay among grass and flowers.  
  
And the face of her beloved was smiling down at her.  
  
"Faramir..." she whispered. He continued smiling at her and leaned down to kiss her softly. They parted and Faramir lay down beside her. "No more despair...." Faramir said softly. She closed her eyes and let the sunlight and Faramir's warmth comfort her as she slept.  
  
*Sometime later, a distant voice speaks* "Eowyn!!"  
  
Eowyn opened her eyes to find Faramir no longer next to her. Slightly worried she rose and called out. "Faramir?!"  
  
When she got no response she began walking in the direction in which she had heard the voice, continuing to call out Faramir's name. And then she saw him.  
  
Smiling softly she walked up to him as he smiled back, taking her in his arms.  
  
"Eowyn...we're not out yet."  
  
She looked at him confused as he released her from his embrace. "What're you talking about?"  
  
"We still have to go home right? To Minas Tirith? So we can live happily?" Faramir said turning and offering Eowyn his hand.  
  
Nodding and grinning, she accepted Faramir's hand gladly.  
  
At last they made it to the clearing, looking upon a familiar sight. The bright silver and white walls of Minas Tirith, glittering in the golden evening sunset.  
  
"We did it...." She turned to Faramir. "You saved me...I...I can't even begin to tell you what this means to me. I...I love you so much."  
  
But her words were never heard. Faramir wasn't there.  
  
*From within Minas Tirith*  
  
"Eowyn!! Eowyn...please wake up!!"  
  
*end Eowyn's dream*  
  
Eowyn wearily opened her eyes to the sight of Aragorn and Eomer looking down upon her. "How...how long have I been dreaming?"  
  
Eomer looked relieved. "Not long my sister. But think no more of it."  
  
Tears welled up in Eowyn's eyes. "Where's Faramir?"  
  
Eomer and Aragorn looked at each other. But it was Aragorn who spoke first. "He was sent to take back the fort at Osgiliath against impossible odds. We haven't heard anything for quite some time. It...." Aragorn found himself choking on his words, not enjoying having to hurt Eowyn. "...It's very unlikely he survived. I'm...sorry." He spoke softly.  
  
Eowyn paled and found herself struggling for air. "It's...not true...Faramir he...saved me. He rescued me. And he led me through the forest back here." But even as she spoke the words, something deep within her knew Aragorn spoke the truth.  
  
Eomer put a hand on his sister's shoulder and spoke softly. "It was only a dream." Aragorn spoke next. "Frodo and Sam brought you back here some time ago."  
  
She couldn't speak. Tears she wanted so desperately to cry were threatening to spill and never stop. But her pride prevented her from crying in front of her brother and Aragorn, so she sat there silently, trying to breathe.  
  
Aragorn and Eomer shared another glance that said, "Let her be." Both men stood and moved for the door, Eomer hugging his sister before he did, as Aragorn regarded her silently, but with sympathy.  
  
Suddenly, a messenger burst into the room. "My lords, please forgive me, but you're needed. Mordor is beginning its assault soon, you must prepare for battle!"  
  
Aragorn nodded. "Thank you. Eomer, come. Stay here Eowyn. You'll be safe. And please...do not rise unless absolutely necessary. You are still sick and not necessarily free from death's grip yet."  
  
Eowyn didn't acknowledge him, she simply stared miserably at the wall. Aragorn reluctantly left, not sure she heard him. In fact he wasn't so sure it would matter. Eowyn would want to battle, but hopefully she heeded his words and stayed.  
  
When Eowyn was at last alone, she began to cry. "How did things go so wrong?! It wasn't supposed to be this way...and now...I have nothing left to live for. I could always find someone else...but there could never be anyone like Faramir. There would always be some part of me missing...and I couldn't live that way. I would always be longing, and I would never be completely there." And hers was a spirit that could not be tamed save by one Man...  
  
Wiping the tears from her face, she rose and decided there was only one thing to do. She would battle and die valiantly.  
  
Changing out of her white bed gown, she donned a dark colored dress in hopes that she wouldn't be noticed sneaking out of the healing house.  
  
Eowyn felt an intense longing for her uncle's embrace...she needed someone to comfort her, someone familiar. It wasn't that she didn't love Eomer or want her brother around...but there was something special about her connection to Theoden. And besides, he too had lost the one he'd loved so deeply. He would understand. Eomer would not. Eomer had never known what it was like to love as lovers did.  
  
Wandering aimlessly around the city, she drew gazes of pity from the people around her. She barely noticed them, and didn't much care since pity was mostly what she always got. Some time later, she found herself walking along the lonely wall of Minas Tirith. The sun was setting, and it was a bright gold, and the warm breeze was caught within her garments and hair. It was almost perfect...except Faramir wasn't here to share it with her.  
  
Her thoughts wandered to her dream. What was its purpose? She knew she'd been lucky. No one had ever survived a Nazgul's poison and she wasn't even sure why she did. It thrived on despair...and seeing that she had so much, how could she have survived? And finally it dawned on her. In her dream, Faramir had rescued her from the tower and they had been cornered by Orcs. Eowyn remembered the overwhelming love she'd felt when he told her he wouldn't abandon her and that he would save her. He had led her through the forest and to safety- and out of the grip of the poison. The love she felt for Faramir must have kept the poison at bay. In an indirect way, Faramir had saved her life.  
  
Wanting to cry again, she sank down against the wall and buried her face in the starry mantle Faramir had given her and began to cry even as the stars began to appear.  
  
"I don't want to live anymore..." 


	7. Chapter 7

Lost Without You 

**By** Adri

**Category** Romance/Angst/Alternate Universe

**Pairing** Faramir/Eowyn

**Disclaimer** Please refer to previous chapters. I own nothing but the computer I'm typing on

**Notes/Questions **Hey! Look who came back! What's it been, four months ;? At any rate, I just want to let you know I am **not **abandoning this story and I am so sorry it took so long to update. I do confess to my obsession with Faramir/Eowyn waning slightly, but it's back! So here we are. Thank you for being so patient and thank you for the continuing nice reviews, they continue to be a great inspiration. Oh and Arahiril thanks for the plot bunnies! I now label you my official muse! And to address the whole Samwise in Minas Tirith then suddenly appearing in Mordor…I wanted to stay as close to the story as possible. I would rather mess with the timing rather than the plot (which I'm sure Tolkien's rolling around in his grave anyway). Just blame it on the Alternate Universe. Ha. And for other plot concerns, yes the Witch King battle is coming! How could it not ? Anyway…enjoy and please bear in mind I'm tired and sick when writing this :/

Chapter 7 _along the White Mountains in Rohan _

Rain fell softly all around her, soaking her and chilling her to the bone, adding to the misery that already plagued her.

Not that she really noticed.

Eowyn made her way along the White Mountains, slowly home…towards Rohan. Well…somewhat home. It had been nearly a year since she left Edoras to dwell with Faramir in Gondor. Ever since then, she had felt like Ithilien was her home…Edoras was just…there. Not that she didn't love her uncle, brother, and cousin…but she longed for the beautiful greens and blues of Ithilien.

She longed for Faramir.

Beginning to sob, Eowyn stopped her horse and dismounted. It was almost nightfall,

and between the rain and her tears, she couldn't see. Pulling the starry mantle tightly around her, she slumped up against a rock and began to cry. She had barely begun to stop crying and fall into sleep when she heard a small rustling in the trees beyond. Disregarding it as some harmless wild animal, she closed her eyes again. And heard a sound that had her heart sinking.

Orc chatter.

Eowyn quickly ran for her sword. She'd slit her own throat before she went back to Mordor. _'Did they come for me?! No…I won't go back!'_

Facing her enemy like a true shieldmaiden, she stood waiting until the Orcs appeared. When the emerged, the leader smiled.

"Well look who we have here boys." The Orcs smiled. "You'll come quietly now if you want to live. Lord Sauron's orders."

"I will not go back!" She screamed. "Even if it means death."

"So be it."

Bracing herself, she lifted her sword as the lead Orc charged. She began to swing…but never had the chance to plant her sword in the beast.

A single spear had pierced the Orc's head.

And not far behind was a war cry, the most beautiful sound in the world to Eowyn at the moment.

And there she saw her savior.

Theodred.

"Cousin!" Eowyn shouted as she ran toward him and the Rohirrim.

"Eowyn, run!" But Eowyn continued towards him.

"Please Eowyn, you must go, go to Edoras!"

"I won't leave you!" Eowyn picked up her sword. _'I will lose no one else I love.'_

"Now Eowyn! That is an order!" He shouted while fending off the Orcs. She turned reluctantly, knowing Theodred was watching her, making sure she obeyed. But not a second later, from the corner of her eye, she saw.

There lay Theodred, stricken and motionless. Eowyn suddenly felt very cold, and nausea began rising in her throat. Not being able to look anymore, Eowyn ran…ran from the guilt.

She had cost someone else she loved their life.

Mounting her horse and not looking back, she ran. For the first time in her life, she ran.

** _In Osgiliath_ **

Faramir lie bloody and barely conscious in the dark fields between Osgiliath and Minas Tirith. How long had he been lying there? Days? Weeks? He couldn't recall. He slipped in and out of consciousness every so often, only to find it raining. And every time, his thoughts turned to Eowyn, the guilt and shame at leaving her in Mordor. He could only hope she died quickly and painlessly. But what did it matter? He would be dead soon. And they would be together again.

But in the distance, he saw a moving figure that caught his eye. It was a maiden…a golden haired maiden wrapped in a mantle of royal blue and silver. And he was almost sure… "Eowyn…" He weakly called out. But the figure was to far away to hear. A tear fell from his eye. It couldn't be her. She was dead. As he would be soon.

** _At the gates of Edoras _**

Eowyn stood silently at the gates of her homeland. _'This must be how a run away feels after finally coming home.'_

Slowly she climbed the city, once again getting the looks of pity she hated. But she was too sad to notice. When she came to the golden steps of her former home, she saw her uncle standing there. When she saw her uncle's sympathetic eyes, her eyes welled up with tears and he took her into his embrace. "My dear Eowyn…please do not weep. Though the night may be long and dark, the sun must always rise."

She said nothing, but continued to cry, even as Theoden led her to her chamber. As she walked by she saw the stunned surprise of Aragorn and Eomer who were clearly torn between sympathy and anger. But she turned away and lowered herself in to bed. And heard the voices discussing the upcoming war. _'So that's it then. I will not live broken and caged. I will fight…and in death I will find Faramir again. I will ride with them. To war…to…Gondor?'_

"Excuse me, my lady."

Eowyn looked up at the small figure, carrying a tray of food and wine. "Your uncle asked me to deliver these."

Eowyn nodded silently, too sad for speaking. "Why do you look so sad my lady?" Eowyn looked at the small figure kindly. For some reason, she felt comforted by the small creature's presence. "Because…my wings have been clipped. I am no more than a bird in a cage…a love bird whose mate has died…and waits for nothing but death."

"Do not be sad my lady…"

"Eowyn."

"Eowyn. A beautiful name. I am Meriadoc Brandybuck. But you can call me Merry." He smiled and walked toward the maiden, tripping on the rug in the process. Eowyn giggled slightly, a foreign sound as of late. "Are you alright Master Merry?"

"Just fine thank you!" He smiled. "Why you should see me and my friends after a round of drink at the Green Dragon! Why if you could see the silliness!" Eowyn had to laugh, but it quickly died when she saw him look away, looking sad at the mention of his friends.

"You…are lost as well?" She spoke softly.

"Yes…I am. We shire folk…we never journey outside our borders. Don't feel the need. But we got separated on this mad journey…I don't know where they are."

Eowyn recalled Aragorn's words in the Houses of Healing. "Are any of your friends named Frodo and Samwise by any chance?"

Merry looked up quickly. "Yes they are! You've seen them?!"

Eowyn nodded. "Yes…and they saved my life. I was a captive in Mordor…and they rescued me. I believe they went back." Eowyn suppressed a shudder at the thought of returning to that place. "Please…if you ever see them…tell them they have my gratitude."

Merry smiled. "I will my lady." Then, in a quick and surprising movement, the hobbit jumped up on the bed with her and hugged her.

Eowyn had to smile…after the initial shock. At last she'd found someone who understood what it was to be lost in these confusing times. A friend. "Night my lady."

"Night Master Merry." And for once not crying herself to sleep, she let herself drift. Tomorrow, they would ride, permitted or not. They would ride for Gondor…and the dawnless day.

Hang in there…next up…the Witch King fight! Any reviews and constructive criticism welcomed! Feel free to email me at . All emails will be answered. Thanks for reading, I'll update as soon as I can!


	8. Chapter 8 Interlude, Part One

Lost Without You 

**By **Adri

**Genre **Romance/Angst/Alternate Universe

**Rating **Pg-13

**Disclaimer **Please refer to the previous chapters. Standard disclaimer applies. I own nothing. Nothing I say.

**Notes/Questions **This is what I'm calling the 'interlude'. It's going to be a flashback chapter on how Faramir and Eowyn met in my story in the first place. It's going to include Boromir's visit to Edoras, the battle of Helm's Deep, Eowyn's crush on Aragorn, and all that jazz starts singing music from ChicagoLol just kidding, you don't want me to sing ; But I thought it would be nice to do a 'lost chapter' of sorts so you understand a little bit of background information on why things are the way they are in the story. And also in my last chapter, I wrote that it had been almost a year since Faramir and Eowyn met, well I'm changing that to almost a month (hey come on, things happened faster between them in the Houses of Healing) to fit the storyline (please consult the storyline in the 'Return of the King' appendix to see why :). I also wanted to thank my reviewers again, your praise is very inspirational, and makes this feel worthwhile and fun! And thanks especially to Jen, Arlewen, tigersmeleth, and iSpeekyGreeky() for your incredibly nice comments, and continued support. I really appreciate it! :) And don't worry, the chapter with the Witch King is coming next I promise. This chapter is just something I felt necessary and it will come in two parts.

Chapter 8 – Interlude – Part One One month previous 

Eowyn stood waiting on the steps of Edoras, in her special attire. For today they welcomed the Steward of Gondor's son, an important figure and key person in their alliance with Gondor. And as usual she had to play well-mannered hostess while the men talked of war. Eowyn felt the urge to roll her eyes at that. She could handle a sword just as well as the men, yet her only duty was to fetch things for the men and stand there and look pretty. Eowyn was annoyed at this, but she accepted her role with a grim stoicism and did as she was told. _'Things could be worse…'_ She mused. And she wasn't completely dreading Boromir's visit. After all, he was rumored to be very handsome and very good with a sword- exactly the kind of man she wished would sweep her away in her fantasies, take her to a foreign land, treat her as an equal, and wouldn't cage her in…

Eowyn's fantasy was broken immediately at the sounding of horns. The Steward's son had arrived. Eowyn stood up straight and tried to put on some semblance of a smile, just to be polite, though it was hard. She watched as the line of well-dressed people paraded up the city slopes, led by none other than the Steward's…sons? Eowyn was confused at this. She was told only one son was to come. Remembering her role, she walked forward to greet the company. "My Lords, welcome to Edoras. Please go inside, my King awaits your arrival. I shall take your horses, you needn't bother with them."

Boromir smiled kindly, "Thank you M'lady. I would help you, but your King has requested I meet him as quickly as possible."

Eowyn shook her head. "It's not a problem M'lord. I'll tend to them, they shall have nothing but the best care while they're here."

Boromir nodded and headed up the steps toward the Golden Hall. But to Eowyn's

surprise, the younger son approached her with a couple more horses. "I'll help you M'lady." He smiled at her kindly. And to her surprise, her heart began to roll over in her chest.

He stood tall before her, handsome, intelligent, and gentle, yet she could tell that here stood a formidable warrior. And the part she enjoyed the most…he treated her like she was someone.

"Oh M'lord that isn't necessary, it's my…"

His smiled brightened. "You needn't worry M'lady, I wish to help."

She couldn't help but smile. "If you insist M'lord. This way…"

Turning to him as they walked, she couldn't help but ask him questions. She was fascinated. "So M'lord…what is your reason to grace us with your presence this day? I was told only your brother would be coming."

He seemed to diminish at that. "Actually, my father didn't want me to. My older brother had to talk him into it. I dared not miss a meeting of this importance…Boromir's always having to defend me from him…." He trailed off, then slightly embarrassed told her, "I'm so sorry M'lady. I shouldn't be burdening you with all this, when we've barely met…" He trailed off chuckling. "By the way, my name is Faramir, M'lady."

Eowyn turned away mortified. She'd completely forgotten her manners. "Oh M'lord…"

"Faramir M'lady. Please call me Faramir. There's no need for pretense between us."

Eowyn nodded reluctantly, but secretly she was pleased. He saw her as his equal. "Yes…okay…Lord Faramir." But something sickening rose inside her. She knew that here was a man she'd been dreaming of to take her away…but they couldn't be together…he probably already had someone…and he lived so far away…and even if they could be together she'd probably be paired with someone else, told to marry into an alliance with one of the Rohirrim. Women could scarcely marry whom they wanted. Eowyn fell silent and sad again.

Faramir smiled at her as they arrived at the stable. She hadn't said anything else since that last exchange and he was eager to learn more. But the sadness in her eyes worried him. Instantly he wondered if he'd done something wrong. "M'lady…you know my name but I'm afraid I have yet to learn yours."

Eowyn turned to pay attention to a horse, and blurted out, "Eowyn, my Lord."

"Eowyn. A beautiful name."

She nodded quietly. "Thank you, my Lord…I mean Faramir."

Faramir turned toward his own horse, and after a thorough grooming and cool down, and approached Eowyn again. "My lady, I'm afraid I must join the others. I have enjoyed our time together and I would like to spend more with you before I depart tomorrow. Would you please meet with me tonight, at the gates?"

Eowyn looked over at him, still quiet, and nodded. "Yes M'lord."

Faramir took her hand and flustered her by kissing it. Eowyn felt herself go numb. He was being so nice to her…he wasn't talking down to her…he wanted to be with her. Feeling somewhat better she managed a smile. Faramir walked away. When he was out of sight, she sunk down into the hay to ponder what just happened. Her feelings were warring within her. She wanted to be with him…there was something about him…something in the way he spoke to her…treated her…but she knew the chances of them being together was slim. Shaking her head she began laughing at herself. What was she thinking? She was a shieldmaiden, a woman of war. She didn't think herself capable of love. Certainly she had her fantasies, but that was the woman in her talking. And it never really included her falling in love. Just a man who treated her like a person. Yet here she was, well on her way to falling in love. And she didn't know what to do about it.

Deciding to practice sword fighting to take her mind off her feelings and Faramir, she went to the weapons room and took out a sword. She slashed, jabbed, and danced around the room, as if trying to kill an enemy she couldn't see…trying to kill her demons…Thinking about them, her fighting intensified, her breathing rapidly increased. She slashed, she fought, but she couldn't kill them. And when she couldn't take any more, she let out a frustrated scream and threw her sword down. Her emotions welled up inside her, and because she was weak from fighting, let herself silently cry and slide down onto her side. No matter how hard she fought, the result was always the same. She couldn't escape. Maybe that's why she liked fighting so much…to take her mind off pain and fear…and try to kill her demons. Disgusted with herself she sat upright and wiped away her tears. Looking out the window she gasped- the moon was up and it was pitch dark. Remembering her promise to Faramir she quickly rushed toward the gate. And saw him there.

At her approach, Faramir turned. She looked pale and lovely in the moonlight. And if he wasn't mistaken, there were remnants of tears. And it tore at him. "M'lady." He smiled at her.

She tried her best to smile. "Greetings, M'lord…I mean…Faramir. I've come as you've asked it of me."

Faramir took her hand and noted it was ice cold. "M'lady, you're freezing."

Eowyn shook her head, despite the chill that ran through her. "I'm okay."

He shook his head. She was beautiful, she was strong, but she was stubborn. He removed something from behind his cloak. It was a mantle of royal blue and sewn on it were dozens of silver stars. And though Eowyn never thought about such things, knew it was something beautiful and precious. Faramir wrapped it around her shoulders. He had wanted to give it to her, even though it was hard to part with it. It had been his mother's and he always carried it to give him strength. He had loved his mother, and her presence, no matter how sad she was comforted him. But from the moment he saw Eowyn, he had known her strength and beauty, and that had comforted him. He had a desire to lift the sadness from her shoulders. "My lady, please accept this gift as a token of my admiration."

Eowyn quickly protested. "My Lord I can't possibly…"

"Please keep it. You look so lovely in it. And besides, I wish you to remember me even after I depart."

Eowyn's heart ached. She didn't want to take it from him, but seeing the look in his eyes, pleading, made her accept. She nodded. "Thank you…My Lord."

"My Lady, I must ask what troubles you? I cannot stand to see something so lovely so saddened."

Eowyn stared off into the distance, unsure of whether or not to tell him; after all, they'd just met. But she'd never had anyone to talk to, and she felt as though she could trust him. So she told him. "All my life…I've never wanted anything else except to fly. But they…they keep me caged. They trained me as a shieldmaiden…yet they never let me fight. I'm alone." She let a lone tear fall. And Faramir, not sure of what to say to comfort her, simply stayed silent.

They stood in silence, gazing at the stars. At least Eowyn was. But Faramir stood gazing at her, fascinated. She looked so sad…but so beautiful…like a tragic beauty…and so strong…fighting her demons all the time but never giving in…and he knew he couldn't live without her. "Eowyn."

She tore her gaze from the stars and looked at him. And stiffened. Eowyn suddenly found the ground fascinating, seeing the way he looked at her. "Please don't turn from me Eowyn…" He took her face in his hands. "I know we've only met, but…I already feel as though you were meant for me. I look at you so sad, and so lonely, and it hurts me. Please…let me be the one to open your cage. I want you to be with me."

Eowyn stood, shocked, and she couldn't feel anything in her body. This was a dream, she was sure. But when Faramir leaned forward and kissed her that belief was quickly dispelled. And when she looked up at him again…she almost cried. He wanted her, and she was more than an object to him. Someone to help her beat back the demons that plagued her, that wanted to help her. Her dream was coming true. She gave him a watery smile and barely managed an "Okay…okay yes."

Faramir smiled at her reassuringly, and held her. And whispered, "My Lady…I must leave come tomorrow, but I promise you, I'll come back for you."

Eowyn hugged him tighter. "I know you will...I know…"

- - - - -

The lords of Gondor majestically mounted their horses, and the people of Rohan stood to either side, bidding them farewell.

And on the top stair of the Golden Hall, stood the court of Theoden. And among them, stood Eowyn dressed in heaven white and the mantle of royal blue and silver. And when Faramir passed by the stairs, he looked up. And smiled.

And Eowyn knew.

He'd come back.

- - - - -

Okay kiddies, that was only part one. Part two will contain the battle of Helm's Deep, Aragorn makes an appearance, and Eowyn wonders if Faramir really will come back for her. Wah. Hope you enjoyed that, thanks for reading. Bear with me, trying to drag this out because I love writing it! You can email me at if you have any questions or comments. Thanks! :)


End file.
